fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2019 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the USA in 2019: January 4 Escape Room - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Original Film - 2,717 11 A Dog's Way Home - PG - Columbia Pictures - 3,090 The Upside - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / Lantern Entertainment - 3,080 18 Glass - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Touchstone Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions - 3,841 25 Serenity (2019) - R''' - Aviron Pictures / Open Road Films / IM Global - 2,561 The Kid Who Would Be King - '''PG - 20th Century Fox / Working Title Films - 3,521 February 1 Arctic - PG-13 - Bleecker Street Media Miss Bala - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures - 2,203 8 Cold Pursuit - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Studio Canal - 2,630 The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - '''PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group - 4,303 What Men Want - R''' - Paramount Players / Will Packer Productions - 2,912 14 Alita: Battle Angel - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios - 3,790 Fighting with My Family - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / WWE Studios / Film4 22 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - PG - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation - 4,259 March 1 Greta - R''' - Focus Features / Sidney Kimmel Entertainment - 2,411 8 Captain Marvel - '''PG-13 - Marvel Studios - 4,310 15 Captive State - PG-13 - Focus Features / Amblin Partners / Participant Media - 2,547 Five Feet Apart - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / CBS Films - 2,803 The Aftermath (2019) - R''' - Fox Searchlight Pictures / BBC Films / Scott Free Wonder Park - '''PG - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Ilion Animation Studios - 3,838 22 Us - R''' - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / QC Productions - 3,741 29 Dumbo (2019) - '''PG - Walt Disney Pictures - 4,259 April 5 High Life - R''' - A24 Films Peterloo - '''PG-13 - Amazon Studios / Film4 / BFI Shazam! - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films - 4,217 12 Hellboy (2019) - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Millennium Media - 3,303 Little - '''PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions - 2,667 Missing Link - PG - Annapurna Pictures / Laika - 3,550 Teen Spirit - PG-13 - Bleecker Street Media / LD Entertainment 17 Breakthrough - PG - 20th Century Fox / Walden Media - 2,764 26 Avengers: Endgame - PG-13 - Marvel Studios - 4,662 The White Crow - R''' - Sony Pictures Classics / BBC Films May 3 Long Shot - '''R - Summit Entertainment / Good Universe - 3,230 UglyDolls - PG - STX Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios - 3,652 10 All is True - PG-13 - Sony Pictures Classics Pokémon: Detective Pikachu - PG - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / The Pokémon Company - 4,202 Poms - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / Sierra Affinity / Entertainment One - 2,750 The Hustle - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - 3,007 Tolkien - PG-13 - Fox Searchlight Pictures / Chernin Entertainment - 1,495 17 A Dog's Journey - PG - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Walden Media - 3,267 John Wick 3: Parabellum - R''' - Summit Entertainment / Thunder Road Pictures - 3,850 The Sun is Also a Star - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - 2,073 24 Aladdin (2019) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures - 4,476 Booksmart - R''' - Annapurna Pictures - 2,505 31 Godzilla: King of the Monsters - '''PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures - 4,108 Ma - R''' - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions - 2,808 Rocketman - '''R - Paramount Pictures / Marv Films / Rocket Pictures - 3,610 June 7 Late Night - R''' - Amazon Studios / Stage 6 Films / Imperative Entertainment X-Men: Dark Phoenix - '''PG-13 - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios - 3,721 14 Men in Black International - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment - 4,224 Shaft (2019) - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Davis Entertainment - 2,952 21 Anna - '''R - Lionsgate Films / EuropaCorp - 2,114 Toy Story 4 - G''' - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios - 4,575 Wild Rose - '''R - Universal Pictures / Film4 / BFI 28 Yesterday - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Working Title Films July 2 Spider-Man: Far from Home - PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 3 Midsommar - R''' - A24 Films 12 Stuber - '''R - 20th Century Fox 19 The Lion King (2019) - PG - Walt Disney Pictures 26 Once Upon a Time in Hollywood - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Heyday Films August 2 Hobbs and Shaw - PG-13 - Universal Pictures 9 Brian Banks - TBA - Bleecker Street Media / Shady Acres Entertainment Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark - PG-13 - Lionsgate Films / CBS Films / Entertainment One The Kitchen - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films / Vertigo Entertainment 14 The Angry Birds Movie 2 - '''PG - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Rovio Animation 16 48 Meters Down - TBA - Lionsgate Films Good Boys - R''' - Universal Pictures / Good Universe The Informer - '''TBA - Aviron Pictures / Thunder Road Pictures Where'd You Go, Bernadette - PG-13 - Annapurna Pictures / Color Force 23 Angel Has Fallen - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media My Spy - TBA - STX Entertainment 30 Playmobil: The Movie - TBA - STX Entertainment September 6 It: Chapter Two - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema 13 Hustlers - TBA - STX Entertainment The Goldfinch - R''' - Warner Bros Pictures / Amazon Studios / Color Force 20 Ad Astra - '''TBA - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Plan B Downton Abbey - PG - Focus Features / Carnival Films 27 21 Bridges - TBA - STX Entertainment Abominable - PG - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation / Pearl Studio Judy - PG-13 - Roadside Attractions / LD Entertainment / Nando's Distribution / BBC Films The Hunt - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions October 4 Joker - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / DC Films The Current War - TBA - 101 Studios / Lantern Entertainment 11 Gemini Man - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment The Addams Family (2019) - TBA - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 18 Maleficent: Mistress of Evil - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures Zombieland: Double Tap - TBA - Columbia Pictures 25 Black and Blue - TBA - Screen Gems November 1 Terminator: Dark Fate - TBA - Paramount Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Skydance Media / Lightstorm Entertainment 8 Midway (2019) - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Centropolis Entertainment Untitled Will Packer Productions film 1 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions 15 Charlie's Angels (2019) - TBA - Columbia Pictures Ford v Ferrari - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment Last Christmas - PG-13 - Universal Pictures 22 A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood - TBA - TriStar Pictures Frozen 2 - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Walt Disney Animation Studios The Rhythm Section - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Open Road Films December 13 Black Christmas (2019) - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions Jumanji: The Next Level - TBA - Columbia Pictures 20 Cats - TBA - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Working Title Films Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - TBA - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot 25 1917 - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures Little Women (2019) - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Regency Enterprises Spies in Disguise - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios / Chernin Entertainment Category:Years in film (USA)